"Great Al of China" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> -- START -- 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes into the economy class section; Geoff and Trent are seen sitting on a bench while Courtney, Duncan, and Heather sit opposite them* 17:01 * Blaineley| walks into first class and plugs nose. 17:01 <+Blaineley|> Ugh! GUH-ROSS. 17:01 <+Blaineley|> Why does it smell so RANK in here? :@ 17:01 <+Courtney13> I'm betting it's last night's rotting leftovers... 17:01 <+Courtney13> Either that or Duncan's unwashed socks. >.> 17:01 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: :s 17:02 <+Blaineley|> *sits beside Heather and takes out a celebrity gossip magazine* 17:02 <+Geoff|> Blaineley, dude. 17:02 <+Geoff|> Aren't you supposed to be in first class with Sierra and Tyler? xD 17:02 <+Blaineley|> Nope. 17:02 <+Blaineley|> Apparently winning the challenge and scoring invincibility are NOT the same thing. 17:02 <+Blaineley|> Besides, I don't want to be ANYWHERE near those two lovebirds... 17:02 <+Blaineley|> At least not when there's so many interesting people here in first class. :D 17:03 <@Heather13> >.> 17:03 <+Blaineley|> (conf) *gags* YUCK! Pretending to be nice to those LOSERS is the hardest thing I've ever done... but they voted me out once, and I'm not letting it happen again! If they find out about my alliance, I'm screwed. 17:03 <+Courtney13> (conf) Blaineley? Not a threat right now. The one person I'm looking forward to sending home is Duncan. Since he CONNED me into voting off Trent, I'm making him WORK for my forgiveness. And it's not gonna be easy! 17:03 <+Courtney13> Oh, DUUUNCAN. 17:03 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Sigh* -_- 17:03 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: What, Courtney? 17:03 <+Courtney13> I'm starting to feel a little... peckish. 17:04 <+Courtney13> Mind putting in a special order with Chef Hatchet for me? :3 17:04 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Uh yeah, I kinda do. :@ 17:04 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: This is the fourth time you've made me go all day. 17:04 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: How much do you eat? 17:04 <+Courtney13> Not important. You owe me! 17:04 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Growls* Fine. 17:04 <+Blaineley|> No wait, I'll do it! 17:05 * Blaineley| gets up and zips away. 17:05 <+Geoff|> :| 17:05 <+Trent|> Man, she sure is anxious to see Chef. 17:05 * Alejandro walks in holding lemonade and takes a seat next to Geoff. 17:05 <+Alejandro> I would be. 17:05 <+Alejandro> He makes the BEST lemonade. :D 17:05 <+Geoff|> :o 17:06 <@Heather13> Lemonade? 17:06 <+Alejandro> It's Geoff's favorite drink, or so Sierra claims... 17:06 <+Geoff|> Oh, dude! 17:06 <+Geoff|> It so IS. :( 17:06 <+Geoff|> But I can't accept things from you; you're the enemy. :s 17:06 <+Alejandro> No, please, take it. I insist. 17:06 <+Alejandro> Consider it... an apology drink. 17:07 <+Geoff|> Hmmm. 17:07 <+Alejandro> ;) 17:07 <+Geoff|> Well... I guess a few sips wouldn't hurt. 17:07 <+Geoff|> I'll enjoy this, but only because the fine balance of lemon and sugar in a delicate beverage is the best substance known to man. :@ 17:07 <+Geoff|> *drinks lemonade* 17:07 <+Alejandro> Perfect... 17:07 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to outside of the plane by The Great Wall of China, where the contestants are seen standing next to Chris* 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> Welcome to China, a vast country rich in history, culture, innovation, AND delicious sauces. :3 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> Our first challenge is torn from the pages of her rich history. 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> In 8000000 BC, King Dim Sum led a battalion of donkey warriors down this very Great Wall. 17:08 <+Courtney13> 8000000 BC was the Miocene era. 17:08 <+Courtney13> There were dinosaurs! 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> Yeahhh, whatever you say, Ms. Know-It-All. 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> We've provided a selection of vehicles to race to our mystery destination. 17:09 <@ChrisMcLean> They're first come, first served... it's the Chinese way. ;) 17:09 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the Great Wall of China, where the contestants are seen running over to a selection of vehicles; a rickshaw, a bicycle, a skateboard, a unicycle, a tricycle, a donkey, a pogo stick, a baby carriage, and traditional Chinese wooden sandals* 17:09 * Blaineley| hops into the rickshaw. 17:09 <+Blaineley|> Yes! First one in the carriage! 17:09 <+Alejandro> Actually, it's a rickshaw. 17:09 <+Alejandro> And good luck racing up the Great Wall with no one there to pull you. ;) 17:09 <+Blaineley|> *mumbles under breath* Oh, that's what you think. >:D 17:10 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Hops on bike* 17:10 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Aweeesome! 17:10 * Alejandro picks up the skateboard. 17:10 <+Alejandro> It's a good thing I won a gold medal at the South American skate Olympics. 17:10 <+Alejandro> I'll win in no time. 17:10 * Heather13 runs over to the tricycle. 17:10 <+Courtney13> *hops onto the tricycle* MINE. 17:11 <@Heather13> Hey! 17:11 <@Heather13> I was here first, and- 17:11 * Courtney13 rides over Heather's foot. 17:11 <@Heather13> OW! :@ 17:11 <+Geoff|> Sweet, a pogo stick! 17:11 <+Geoff|> *grabs the pogo stick and starts bouncing on it* 17:11 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Eeeeeeeeee, a baby carriage! :D 17:12 <+Tyler|> You want... me to take it? @Sierra 17:12 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Nods, then picks up Tyler and throws him in the baby carriage* 17:12 <+Tyler|> Woah! o_O 17:12 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Takes out a rope and ties the carriage to the back of the donkey* 17:12 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Hops on the donkey* 17:12 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Ooh, hello there, Tyler 3. :3 17:12 <+Tyler|> Tyler 3? I thought the emu was Tyler 3... 17:13 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Nope, that was Tyler 2. :) 17:13 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: NOW LET'S STOMP THOSE LOSERS. :@ 17:13 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Kicks donkey on its side and it takes off* Wooooohooooo! 17:13 * Heather13 walks over to the scooter. 17:13 <@Heather13> You have got to be flipping KIDDING me! 17:13 <@Heather13> All that's left now is a scooter and a pair of wooden shoes. 17:14 * Trent| puts his hand on the scooter. 17:14 <+Trent|> Actually, I already called the scooter. 17:14 <+Trent|> *gets on it and races away* 17:14 <@Heather13> Seriously? :@ 17:14 <@Heather13> UGH. 17:14 <@Heather13 walks over to wooden shoes, takes hers off, and attempts to put them on. 17:14 <@Heather13> Ow! 17:15 <@Heather13> Ow, ow, ow, ow! 17:15 <+Blaineley|> *snickers, sitting in rickshaw* Ohhh, they don't really look like your style. ;) 17:15 <@Heather13> What are you laughing at? :@ 17:15 <@Heather13> You're stuck in a rickshaw with no one left to pull you! 17:15 <+Blaineley|> *yawns* If you say so. 17:15 <@Heather13> I DO say so! >.> 17:15 <@Heather13> Good luck LOSING. 17:16 <+Blaineley|> Thank you. :D 17:16 * Heather13 walks off. 17:16 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Chris standing at the finish line on the Great Wall of China* 17:16 * Alejandro skateboards past the finish line. 17:16 <+Alejandro> ¡Increíble! First place! 17:16 <+Alejandro> *turns around and sees Geoff bouncing over to him* O_O 17:16 <+Geoff|> *bounces on pogo stick* 17:17 <+Geoff|> WHOA, WHOAAA, I CAN'T STOP THIS THING! 17:17 <+Geoff|> *bounces over the finish line and lands on Alejandro* 17:17 <+Alejandro> x_o 17:17 <+Alejandro> Owww... 17:17 <@ChrisMcLean> And Alejandro and Geoff have scored first and second place! 17:17 <@ChrisMcLean> Coming in third, it's... 17:17 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Speeds over on the donkey, still attached to Tyler* 17:18 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Eeeeeeeeee! :3 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Sierra and Tyler! :D 17:18 * Tyler| tries to get out of baby carriage and falls over. 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Nice one, Ty. 17:18 <+Courtney13> *walks past the finish line with Duncan, bruised and injured* 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Uhhh... Courtney? Duncan? 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> What happened to your vehicles? :| 17:19 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Albert Einstein over here tried to swap bikes with me in the middle of the race. 17:19 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Needless to say, it didn't exactly work out. >~> 17:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Who ELSE was involved in the collision? o_o 17:19 <+Trent|> *walks over the line and faints* 17:19 <+Courtney13> :o 17:19 <+Courtney13> TRENTY! 17:19 <+Alejandro> Did she just call him... Trenty? :s 17:20 <@Heather13> Whoa-oh-aaahhhhh, CAN'T STOP NO TRACTION!!! 17:20 * Heather13 speeds past the finish line and trips over herself. 17:20 <@Heather13> *falls over* Owww... 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> *snickers* 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Man, I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy that. xD 17:20 * Courtney13 tends to Trent. 17:20 <+Trent|> *weakly* Courtney...? 17:21 <+Trent|> I can't... feel my face... 17:21 <+Courtney13> Don't worry, we'll get help for you. :3 17:21 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Pffft. :s 17:21 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: The only one that needs help here is-- 17:21 <+Courtney13> DON'T you say a word, DELINQUENT. 17:21 <+Courtney13> This is all YOUR fault! 17:21 <+Courtney13> Had you listened to me and just done what I said, we wouldn't HAVE this problem. >.> 17:22 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: I DID listen to you, I just didn't wanna do it! 17:22 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: My bike, MY rules. 17:22 <+Courtney13> *gets in Duncan's face* You seem to be forgetting that you OWE me. :@ 17:22 <+Courtney13> Anything I say, you do. 17:22 <+Courtney13> Unless, of course, you don't want my forgiveness anymore... 17:22 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Gulps* 17:22 <@Duncan|Sierra> (Conf) D: Even I know when I've gone too far. I shouldn't have tried to use Courtney like that... it's important that I make it up to her. But if she keeps acting like THIS, I might have to vote myself off just to get away from her. :@ 17:23 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the contestants, except Trent, seated at a long table in an empty Chinese restaurant* 17:23 <+Geoff|> Uhhh... Blaineley? 17:23 <+Geoff|> How exactly did you get here? 17:23 <+Blaineley|> You expect me to tell YOU that? Hmph. 17:23 <+Blaineley|> A good reporter NEVER reveals her sources. ;) 17:23 <@Heather13> *mumbles* Cheater. >.> 17:23 * ChrisMcLean enters the restaurant with Trent and walks over to the contestants as Trent takes a seat on the "loser bench". 17:24 <+Courtney13> Trent? 17:24 <+Courtney13> You okay? :) 17:24 * Trent| weakly groans. 17:24 <+Trent|> I've... been better. 17:24 <+Geoff|> *stomach growls* :| 17:24 <+Geoff|> Whoa. 17:24 <+Geoff|> I hear you, dude. My stomach's starting to hurt! 17:25 * Alejandro snickers. 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, guys. Time to start your next challenge! 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> For part two of today's competition, you guys will have to eat more than everybody else at this TOTALLY awesome Chinese restaurant. 17:25 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: THAT'S the challenge? 17:25 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Well, that's easy. I mean, I love wantons. :3 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> Actually, Sierra, this isn't the kind of Chinese cuisine we Canadians eat back at home. 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> It's AUTHENTIC Chinese food, and today, you'll be enjoying real street food delicacies! 17:26 <@ChrisMcLean> Trust me, it gets a LOT grosser. ;) 17:26 <+Geoff|> I can handle gross! 17:26 <+Geoff|> I won the eating contest back in season one. This is totally-- 17:26 <+Geoff|> *stomach growls* Ohhh... owww... maybe not as rad as I thought. D: 17:26 * Alejandro laughs hysterically. 17:26 <@Heather13> What are YOU laughing about? @Alejandro 17:26 <@Heather13> You're not exempt from participating. 17:27 <@ChrisMcLean> Wrong, Heather. 17:27 <@ChrisMcLean> Alejandro IS, in fact, exempt from the challenge due to winning the last one. 17:27 <@ChrisMcLean> He's got invincibility for tonight, meaning he's untouchable. xD 17:27 <@Heather13> :o 17:27 <+Alejandro> You were saying? ;) @Heather 17:27 * Alejandro gets up, walks over to the loser bench, and takes a seat by Trent. 17:27 <@ChrisMcLean> As I was saying... in order to win, you have to eat each bowl of delish food. 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> If you're last to finish or ya puke, you go sit with Al and Trent on the loser bench. 17:28 * ChefHatchet hands out bowls of roasted eel to every contestant except Blaineley. 17:28 <+Blaineley|> Ummm, Chef? 17:28 <+Blaineley|> Why don't I have one? >.> 17:28 * ChefHatchet winks and hands Blaineley a bowl of tofu instead. 17:28 <+Blaineley|> ... ohhh. :) 17:28 <+Blaineley|> (conf) Pffft. A Global Drama staff member helping ME get through the eating challenge? There was no WAY I was gonna lose! Nice job, Chef. I didn't know you had it in ya. ;) 17:29 <@Heather13> What IS this stuff?! 17:29 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: I think it's... some sort of meat? :s 17:29 <@ChrisMcLean> Close! Roasted eel. You'll love it. 17:29 * Geoff| grabs the bowl off the table and shoves it in his mouth. 17:29 <+Geoff|> *burps* 17:29 <+Geoff|> Hm. Tastes like grapefruit. 17:29 <@Heather13> Ew! 17:30 <+Blaineley|> *picks tofu up off plate and eats it happily* :3 17:30 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: This one's for Tyler. :@ 17:30 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Grabs the roasted eel and chomps on it whole* 17:30 <+Tyler|> And this one's for Sierra! 17:30 * Tyler| slams face in bowl and starts eating. 17:30 * Heather13 picks up the roasted eel in her fingers, plugs her nose, and drops it into her mouth. 17:30 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Ehhh, what the heck? 17:30 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Picks up his bowl* 17:31 * Courtney13 clears throat. 17:31 <+Courtney13> What do you think you're doing? >.> @Duncan 17:31 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Eating my food? 17:31 <+Courtney13> NO, you're supposed to be eating MY food. 17:31 <+Courtney13> Now hurry UP! :@ 17:31 * Courtney13 pushes plate over to Duncan. 17:31 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: :| 17:32 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Picks up Courtney's food and eats it* 17:32 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: O_O 17:32 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: OH BOY. 17:32 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Barfs it on Courtney* 17:32 <+Courtney13> :o 17:32 * Courtney13 produces a high-pitched, girly scream and stands up. 17:32 <@ChrisMcLean> And Courtney is the first to lose the challenge! 17:33 <+Courtney13> WHAT?! 17:33 <+Courtney13> But I didn't- 17:33 <@ChrisMcLean> You got Duncan to eat your food. 17:33 <@ChrisMcLean> Duncan puked. 17:33 <@ChrisMcLean> Therefore, YOUR food was never properly consumed... so you're out. 17:33 <+Courtney13> Oh, come ON. 17:33 <+Courtney13> UGH. 17:34 * Courtney13 storms over to the loser bench and sits by Alejandro. :@ 17:34 <+Alejandro> *sniffs* 17:34 <+Alejandro> Mamacita, you smell terrible. :s 17:34 <+Courtney13> *growls* 17:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Okaaay, that was dramatic. 17:34 <@ChrisMcLean> But what else could I expect from Courtney? xD 17:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Chef, bring out round two! 17:35 * ChefHatchet hands out bowls of donkey meat to every contestant except Blaineley, whom he gives cooked beef to instead. 17:35 <+Blaineley|> Mmmm, thanks, Chef! 17:35 <+Blaineley|> This looks absolutely scrumptious. 17:35 <+Blaineley|> *picks up her food and gobbles it down* 17:35 <@ChrisMcLean> Ya think so, Blaineley? 17:35 <@ChrisMcLean> Wait 'til you hear what's in it... it's GRILLED donkey meat. >:D 17:35 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: :o 17:36 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: DONKEY!? 17:36 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: I CAN'T EAT TYLER 3. 17:36 * Heather13 picks up the donkey meat and chews into it. 17:36 <+Geoff|> *stomach rumbles* 17:36 <+Geoff|> Oohhh... it's getting pretty bad... 17:36 * Geoff| picks up the meat and tosses it into his mouth. 17:36 <+Alejandro> *smirks* 17:37 <+Tyler|> Sierra, you HAVE to eat the meat! 17:37 <+Tyler|> Or else you're gonna lose. 17:37 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: I won't do it, Tyler 1. :@ 17:37 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Tyler 3 would be ASHAMED. 17:37 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Swallows the grilled donkey meat* 17:37 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Just eat it, Tyler. 17:37 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Sniffles* Our donkey son will find some way to forgive you later. :'( 17:38 <+Tyler|> *sigh* Fine. 17:38 * Tyler| picks up the food and eats it. 17:38 <@ChrisMcLean> Sierra, you're out! 17:38 <@ChrisMcLean> LOSER BENCH. xD 17:38 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Sighs and sits on the loser bench* :-/ 17:38 <@Duncan|Sierra> (Conf) S: Chris is just mad because he doesn't ANYTHING about what it's like being a mother. So what if I'm protective of my donkey son? WOULDN'T YOU BE?!?! :-@ 17:38 * ChefHatchet hands out plates of dolphin wieners to every contestant except Blaineley, whom he gives regular hot dogs to instead. 17:39 <@Heather13> WHAT is this? :@ 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> A Chinese delicacy: dolphin wieners! :3 17:39 <@Heather13> GUH-ROSS! 17:39 <@Heather13> No way am I touching that. 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> It's for a million bucks, Heath. You sure you don't wanna give it a try? ;) 17:39 <@Heather13> ... 17:39 <@Heather13> *takes a bite, gags* 17:40 <@Heather13> I have never tasted anything more REVOLTING. :'( 17:40 * ChrisMcLean snickers. 17:40 <@ChrisMcLean> I know! xD 17:40 <+Geoff|> *gulps it down* 17:40 * Blaineley| scarfs her food down and licks her lips. 17:40 <+Blaineley|> Wow! Ten outta ten. 17:40 <@Heather13> How are you eating these so QUICKLY? >.> @Blaineley 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Heather, Tyler. 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> It's down to you two. 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Whoever doesn't eat the meat has gotta face the heat! :D 17:41 <+Tyler|> *bites lip* Ehhh... 17:41 <+Tyler|> I don't think I can do it. :/ 17:41 <@Heather13> HA. 17:41 <@Heather13> You are so OUT! @Tyler 17:42 <+Geoff|> *pukes all over the floor* x_o 17:42 <@Heather13> Uhhh, or not. :| 17:42 <+Geoff|> (CONF): *scratches head* I have no idea what went wrong. I dominated last year's eat-off, and as for a STOMACH ACHE? That's never happened to me before! I wonder what could've went wrong... 17:42 <+Alejandro> (conf) Geoff's the biggest threat on the show right now. Popular and liked by everyone? He needs to go. So I mixed some poisonous berries into his lemonade earlier; worked like a charm! *laughs* 17:42 <+Geoff|> *sadly sits on the loser bench* :c 17:42 * ChefHatchet hands out starfishes on skewers to every contestant except Blaineley, whom he gives a healthy salad to instead. 17:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Next up, it's starfish on a skewer! 17:43 <@Heather13> *eats her food* 17:43 <+Tyler|> *gobbles down starfish on a skewer* 17:43 * Blaineley| finishes her salad and burps loudly. 17:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Duncan, you're out, dude. 17:43 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Aw, screw it. >~> 17:43 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Storms over to the loser bench and sits next to Courtney* 17:43 <+Courtney13> Jerk. 17:44 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Psycho. 17:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Awww, aren't they cute? :3 17:44 <+Blaineley|> Come on, Chris! 17:44 <+Blaineley|> Bring on the next course. I'm STARVING. 17:44 <@Heather13> You're EXCITED to eat this junk? 17:44 <@Heather13> What happened to the Blaineley from last night, who wouldn't even TOUCH her mashed potatoes because they looked too "middle-class"? 17:44 * ChefHatchet hands out bowls of live mealworms to every contestant except Blaineley, whom he gives spaghetti and meatballs to instead. 17:45 <+Blaineley|> I don't know. Maybe I just-- 17:45 <@Heather13> WAIT. Stop! :@ 17:45 <@Heather13> Why does Blaineley's food look so much better than ours? 17:45 <+Blaineley|> O_O 17:45 <+Blaineley|> I-it's exactly the same! 17:45 <@Heather13> You're getting ACTUAL food instead of gross-osity, I saw it! 17:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Heatherrr... you about finished? :| 17:46 <@Heather13> No! What are you going to DO about all this crazy cheating? :@ 17:46 <@ChrisMcLean> Ugh, FIIINE. 17:46 <@ChrisMcLean> If it'll help you sleep at night, Heather - swap bowls with Blaineley. 17:46 <@Heather13> :D 17:46 <@ChrisMcLean> One last round. 17:46 <@ChrisMcLean> Whoever wins has invincibility in tonight's vote, AND they get to spend three days in first class with Alejandro. 17:46 <+Alejandro> *rips shirt off and starts flexing* xD 17:47 <@Heather13> That is SO nasty. 17:47 <@ChrisMcLean> NOW GO! 17:47 <+Tyler|> *grabs mealworms and dumps them in his mouth* 17:47 <+Tyler|> Oh, that wasn't so... *vomits on the table* 17:47 <+Tyler|> Nevermind. 17:47 <+Blaineley|> :o 17:47 <+Blaineley|> I... 17:48 <+Blaineley|> I can't eat it! 17:48 <@Heather13> Then I guess I have to. ;) 17:48 * Heather13 picks up her bowl of spaghetti and dumps it in her mouth. 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> And the winner is... HEATHER! 17:48 <@Heather13> YES! :D 17:48 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: >~> 17:48 <+Courtney13> Greaaat. 17:49 <+Geoff|> *hurls in mouth, swallows it back down* 17:49 <+Geoff|> Ah gosh, I don't feel so good... *turns in Alejandro's direction* 17:49 <+Alejandro> :| 17:49 <+Alejandro> No, no, NO, por favor, POR FAVOR! 17:49 <+Geoff|> *throws up all over him* 17:49 <+Geoff|> Auggghhh... sorry, Al... 17:49 * Alejandro shudders. 17:50 <@ChrisMcLean> -- BARF BAG CEREMONY -- 17:50 <+Courtney13> *clears throat* 17:50 <+Courtney13> So, you DID vote for Tyler, RIGHT? @Duncan 17:50 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Sigh* Yes. 17:50 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Now can we call it even already? 17:51 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: My brain's starting to hurt from all your demands. 17:51 <+Courtney13> I suppose your debt is repaid. 17:51 <+Courtney13> But DON'T let it happen again. >.> 17:51 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Rolls eyes* 17:51 <@ChrisMcLean> *holds up a tray of barf bags* On this tray, I hold eight barf bags filled with allergy-inducing peanuts! 17:51 <@ChrisMcLean> But in front of me, nine anxious teenagers await the ULTIMATE answer: will I be getting one? 17:51 <+Alejandro> Isn't that a question? 17:52 <@ChrisMcLean> Whatever. Just take your barf bag, Alejandro! 17:52 * ChrisMcLean chucks a barf bag at Alejandro. 17:52 <@ChrisMcLean> You too, Heather! *throws one to her* 17:52 <@Heather13> :D 17:52 <@ChrisMcLean> Sierra, Blaineley, and Geoff! You're all safe. 17:52 <@ChrisMcLean> *tosses them barf bags* 17:52 <+Geoff|> *catches bag* :3 17:53 <@ChrisMcLean> And finally, Duncan and Courtney. *flings barf bags at them* 17:53 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Relieved, catches bag* 17:53 <@ChrisMcLean> In the bottom two this evening, it's Tyler and Trent. 17:53 <@ChrisMcLean> I have no clue why either of you are here, but one thing's for certain... 17:53 <@ChrisMcLean> One of you is DEFINITELY going home. 17:53 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: :o 17:53 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: NO. NOT MY TYLER-WYLER. D: 17:54 <@ChrisMcLean> Don't worry, Sierra, because it's... 17:54 <@ChrisMcLean> *tosses a barf bag to Tyler* 17:54 <@ChrisMcLean> TRENT! 17:54 <+Trent|> What? o_o 17:54 <+Geoff|> Huh? 17:54 * Courtney13 runs over to Trent. 17:54 <+Courtney13> But I thought TYLER was going home. 17:55 <+Courtney13> Who could've possibly voted Trent off? :o 17:55 <+Tyler|> A lot of us did, Courtney. 17:55 <+Tyler|> When Alejandro told me you were planning on getting ME out, I had to vote him off! 17:55 <+Courtney13> But how would Alejandro have known... 17:55 <+Courtney13> :-O @Duncan 17:55 <+Courtney13> DUNCAN?! 17:55 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Hey, you said I had to vote Tyler. 17:56 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: NOT that I couldn't tell people about it. 17:56 <+Courtney13> Well, you're still a JERK. 17:56 <+Courtney13> *sigh* I'm sorry, Trent. I feel like this is all my fault. 17:56 <+Trent|> In a way, it kind of is? :| 17:56 <+Trent|> But hey, I'm not mad. 17:56 <+Trent|> You're awesome, Courtney. And I think you deserve to win the most. 17:56 <@Heather13> *snickers* You DO? 17:57 <+Trent|> Yeah. I do. 17:57 <+Trent|> After my breakup with Gwen, I didn't think I'd ever fall in love again. 17:57 <+Trent|> But then I met you. 17:57 <+Courtney13> Oh, Trent... 17:57 <+Courtney13> That's so... 17:57 <+Courtney13> *burps* 17:57 <+Trent|> :| 17:58 <+Courtney13> Oops. 17:58 <+Courtney13> Sorry, I was hungry after the eating challenge. :| 17:58 * Courtney13 leans in. 17:58 <+Trent|> *kisses Courtney* 17:58 * Courtney13 kisses him back passionately. 17:58 <+Trent|> *walks over to the plane door and hops out* 17:58 <+Trent|> WHOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 17:59 * Courtney13 glares at Duncan. 17:59 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Love ya too, sweetheart. ;) 17:59 <+Courtney13> *growls* 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> *snickers* Man, I love this show. xD 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> *turns to the camera* Eight contestants, one million dollars, and only two weeks left! 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Tune in next time for more spills, chills, and planet-endangering thrills... 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Right here on GLOBAL... DRAMA!!! 18:00 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- G G G